Multimedia content, such as emojis and virtual avatars, are sometimes sent as part of messaging communications. The emojis and virtual avatars represent a variety of predefined people, objects, actions, and/or other things. Some messaging applications allow users to select from a predefined library of emojis and virtual avatars which are sent as part of a message that can contain other content (e.g., other multimedia and/or textual content). Stickers are another type of multimedia content that are sometimes sent with messaging applications. In some ways, stickers are similar to emojis and virtual avatars in that they can represent people, objects, actions, and/or other things. Some stickers and/or messaging applications allow for stickers to be associated with previously sent or received messages.